Wedding Night
by cowbell2011
Summary: Another M rated extension of my main story, Realisations. This one is Harry and Ruth's wedding night.


**A/N: As promised, a little peek into Harry and Ruth's wedding night. I might have let my imagination run away a bit here. In fact, I think it's fled the country. *blushes* Hope it's alright!**

One by one, the guests left to return home, not wanting to intrude on the couple's wedding night. Ruth hugged each and every one of them, lingering with Malcolm, making him promise to keep in touch. Eventually, it was just the two of them left, and Harry pulled Ruth into a tight embrace, whispering his love for her in her ear. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other. Ruth caught Harry's eye as he pulled back, noticing the familiar twinkle in them and without any words, she took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

They stood in the middle of the room, hands running over each other's bodies like it was the first time they had ever touched. Harry reached behind Ruth and slowly unzipped her dress, his fingertips dancing over the skin that was revealed as the zip moved lower and lower. Once undone, he gently tugged on the front of the dress, allowing it to fall to the floor. He stepped back a little to admire Ruth's underwear and liked what he saw. She was wearing a matching white set in keeping with her dress. The bra was strapless, and he dispensed with it quickly, noticing Ruth's nipples growing hard as the cool winter air breezed over them.

His mouth found its way onto her chest and he covered each nipple in turn, sucking and licking them to warm them, inwardly pleased with the noises his actions elicited from Ruth. Ruth in turn decided that she could no longer stay standing up if Harry's tongue was to continue its wondrous path down her body, so she grabbed Harry's head and, keeping his mouth firmly on her breasts, she pulled him backwards with her until they both collapsed on the bed.

Not missing a beat, Harry rolled them so that Ruth was on top and she straddling him so that she could have better access to his shirt. The buttons were undone quickly and expertly and she wasted no time in discarding the item of clothing before starting on his trousers. Harry lifted himself slightly to help her in removing them, smirking to himself at the speed at which she was undressing him. He was constantly amazed at how much Ruth wanted him, and at this particular moment, she wanted him more than she ever had done before.

Once Ruth had Harry naked, he decided to take control of the situation for a while and flipped Ruth onto her back. Sliding his hand down her body, he stopped briefly at her stomach, caressing it and looking into her eyes before moving further downwards. He slipped his hand into Ruth's underwear and she gasped at the feel of his fingers moving against her intimately. She opened her eyes when he suddenly stopped, and noticed him staring at something to the side of the bed in confusion. Her eyes followed his gaze and she laughed when she saw the ice bucket and champagne on their bedside table, along with a punnet of strawberrys. Propped up against the ice bucket was a small card, the word 'enjoy' followed by an exclamation mark the only wording on it.

'Sarah's handwriting. She's full of surprises that one.' Ruth remarked.

Harry laughed, thinking that Sarah had been making somewhat of an impact on his and Ruth's love life in recent times.

'I really must thank her Ruth. We may as well put it to good use hmmm?'

Ruth watched as Harry got up from the bed to retrieve what she assumed was a glass of champagne for them both, slightly disappointed that he had stopped his previous actions in favour of a drink. She became confused when he removed the champagne and brought only the ice bucket back to the bed.

'I've always wanted to try this Ruth. Do you trust me?'

Ruth caressed Harry's cheek with her hand before replying.

'As if you even need to ask that question Harry.'

He smiled at her before removing her underwear and resuming his previous movements with his hand, caressing her folds gently. Ruth let her eyes close as she enjoyed the sensations running through her body. Harry took the opportunity to remove an ice cube from the bucket without Ruth noticing, and he traced a circle round each of Ruth's nipples with it, eliciting a cry of pleasure like none he had ever heard from her before.

Slowly, he moved from one breast to the other, alternating and paying each one equal attention. When the ice cube began to melt, he threw it back into the bucket and used his tongue to mop up the rivulets of water making their way down Ruth's breasts. Ruth had never thought it possible to climax from Harry touching just her breasts, but she perilously close to the edge as he sucked her nipples dry. She opened her eyes when she could no longer feel his touch on her body, and watched as he removed another ice cube from the bucket. The cry that escaped from her mouth as he began to rub her clitoris with the ice did not sound like it had come from her own mouth at all. The cold coupled with the pressure on her most sensitive area drove her crazy and she was sure she would climax at any second.

Her orgasm ripped through her when Harry removed the cube and replaced it with his warm mouth. The change in temperature and the feel of his rough tongue as he pressed hard sent her over the edge and she cried out Harry's name as her body convulsed underneath him. Harry didn't relent, entering her whilst she was climaxing with two fingers, curling them upwards and caressing her to send her crashing into another orgasm immediately. Ruth's last conscious thought was that if she were to die at that very moment, she would die an extremely happy woman.

* * *

><p>When Ruth came back to her senses, Harry was laid next to her, the ice bucket placed on the floor and the covers pulled gently over them. She could tell from the look on his face that he was extremely pleased with himself.<p>

'Harry...where did you learn to do that?'

He looked at her with such love in his eyes that she didn't even pay attention to his answer and the urge to make love to him again overtook her. Without speaking, she kissed him firmly and rolled him onto his back, straddling him. She reached down between their bodies and caressed his erection, his firmness a clear sign that what he had been doing to her had turned him on immensely. She guided him to her entrance and moved down onto him slowly, hearing him groan at the sensation. She set a fast pace, knowing it wouldn't take him long to reach his release. Resting her hands on his chest to brace herself, she rode him hard and fast, kissing him as his orgasm took him over.

Still inside her, he flipped them over and began to thrust into her again. He teased her, withdrawing from her completely before entering her again slowly. He repeated this action a few times until Ruth became impatient, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her, crying out as he filled her with his length. Harry took it as a sign to get moving, and he resumed his thrusts into her, reaching down between their bodies with his hand to caress her clitoris. With one final thrust, he pressed down hard on her sensitive bundle of nerves and they came together once more before collapsing onto the bed, a mess of tangled sweaty limbs.

Once recovered, they shifted into a more comfortable position and Harry pulled the covers over them as a barrier against the cool night. They kissed slowly for a while, exploring each other's mouths before Harry wrapped his arms around Ruth and pulled her tight against him. They fell asleep quickly, ready to start their new life the next day as a married couple.


End file.
